wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Przygoda doktora
}} — Ciekawa przygoda? — mówił doktor. — O tak, moi drodzy, miałem raz ciekawą przygodę. I nie spodziewałem się już, by mnie coś takiego drugi raz spotkało, gdyż byłoby to przeciwne wszelkiemu prawdopodobieństwu; raz w życiu tylko człowiekowi coś podobnego przydarzyć się może. Opowiem wam najdokładniej, jak się to stało — możecie mi wierzyć, albo nie wierzyć. W owym czasie świeżo właśnie otrzymałem patent doktorski, ale nie zacząłem jeszcze praktykować. Mieszkałem w meblowanych, kawalerskich pokojach na Gower Street. Wdowa Murchison odnajmowała te pokoje, a miała wtedy za lokatorów trzech medyków i jednego inżyniera. Ja zajmowałem pokój na najwyższym piętrze, ponieważ ten był najtańszy — ale i tak cena jego przewyższała moje środki. Szczupły mój fundusik wyczerpywał się i z każdym tygodniem stawało się konieczniejszym znaleźć jakieś zatrudnienie. Niechętnie jednak myślałem o wzięciu się do praktyki; wszystkie upodobania moje ciągnęły mnie ku nauce, a zwłaszcza ku zoologii, która mnie zawsze silnie zajmowała. Ostatecznie już prawie dawałem za wygraną i gotów byłem zostać na całe życie lekarzem do wszystkiego, gdy w sposób niespodziewany, a niezwykły zaszedł punkt zwrotny w mojej karierze. Pewnego ranka przeglądałem Standard. Nie znajdując w gazecie nic ciekawego, już miałem ją odrzucić, gdy nagle wpadło mi w oczy ogłoszenie na widocznym miejscu. Brzmiało ono: „Potrzeba na jeden albo na parę dni usług lekarza. Koniecznie musi to być człowiek silny fizycznie, spokojnych nerwów i stanowczego charakteru. Musi być przytem entomologistą — coleopterystą o ile możności. Uprasza się o osobiste zgłoszenie Brook Street 77. Zastać można przed dwunastą w południe, dzisiaj.“ Otóż, jak już wam mówiłem, miałem zamiłowanie do zoologii; lecz ze wszystkich dziedzin tej wiedzy pociągało mnie najwięcej studium owadów, z chrząszczami zaś byłem obeznany najlepiej. Wielu jest zbieraczy motyli, chrząszczy jednakże posiadamy o wiele więcej odmian i łatwiej o nie na naszych wyspach, niż o motyle. To zdecydowało mój wybór; posiadałem zbiór, liczący kilkaset odmian. Co się tyczy innych warunków, zastrzeżonych w ogłoszeniu, to wiedziałem, że liczyć mogę na swoje nerwy — w różnych zaś sportach brałem nagrody za zręczność i siłę. Oczywiście czułem, że byłem jedynym człowiekiem, odpowiadającym, jak nikt inny, stawianym żądaniom. W pięć minut po przeczytaniu ogłoszenia, siedziałem już w dorożce i jechałem na Brook Street. Po drodze roztrząsałem w głowie całą kwestię, pragnąc odgadnąć, do jakiego rodzaju pracy tak dziwnych kwalifikacji potrzeba. Siła fizyczna, stanowczy charakter, wykształcenie medyczne i znajomość chrząszczy — cóż za związek istnieje między tymi żądaniami? A potem, jakżeż to mało zachęcające — tu nie chodziło o trwałą posadę, tylko o jakieś zajęcie chwilowe, kończące się z dnia na dzień, jak mówiło ogłoszenie. Im dłużej rozmyślałem, tym mniej stawało się mi wszystko zrozumiałe; ostatecznie jednak zawsze powracałem do zasadniczej podstawy: nie miałem nic do stracenia, środki moje były na wyczerpaniu, a więc cóż mi szkodzi zaryzykować jakąkolwiek przygodę, któraby kilka uczciwie zarobionych suwerenów napędziła mi do kieszeni. Ten się lęka niepowodzenia, kto za niepowodzenie musi płacić, ale mnie cóż mogło grozić? Byłem jak ten gracz z pustą kieszenią, któremu pozwolono próbować szczęścia z innymi. Dom na Brook Street pod 77-mym był to jeden z tych skromnych, a jednak imponujących domów, ciemno malowanych, o płaskiej fasadzie i tym wielce szanownym, solidnym charakterze, odznaczającym domy budowane za panowania króla Jerzego. Gdym wysiadał z dorożki, młody człowiek jakiś wychodził właśnie z bramy. Zauważyłem, że mijając mnie spojrzał na mnie ciekawie i niechętnie; wziąłem to sobie za dobry omen — gdyż wyglądał na odrzuconego kandydata — skoro zaś niechętnie patrzył na moje zabiegi, widocznie wakans jeszcze nie jest obsadzony. Pełen dobrej myśli wstępowałem po szerokich schodach i zastukałem ciężką kołatką. Upudrowany lokaj w liberii otworzył mi drzwi. Widocznie miałem do czynienia z ludźmi bogatymi i z wielkiego świata. — Czym mogę służyć? — zapytał lokaj. — Przyszedłem w odpowiedzi na ogłoszenie, które... — Tak, proszę pana, — odpowiedział lokaj. — Lord Linchmere przyjmie pana zaraz w bibliotece. Lord Linchmere? Znane mi było to imię, ale na razie nie mogłem sobie przypomnieć, skąd. Prowadzony przez lokaja wszedłem do obszernego, półkami książek zastawionego pokoju, w którym za biurkiem siedział drobny mężczyzna, o miłej, ruchliwej, wygolonej twarzy i długich siwiejących włosach, zczesanych z czoła. Trzymając w ręku bilet, który mu lokaj podał, obrzucił mnie od stóp do głów przenikliwym spojrzeniem. Po zadowolonym uśmiechu, jaki zagościł mu na twarzy, poznałem, że zewnętrznie w każdym razie odpowiedziałem jego życzeniom. — Przybywasz pan, doktorze Hamilton, w odpowiedzi na moje ogłoszenie? — pytał. — Tak jest, milordzie. — Czy posiadasz pan warunki, które tam wymieniłem? — Sądzę, że tak. — Jesteś pan człowiekiem dużej siły, sądząc z pańskiego wyglądu. — — W istocie siły mi nie brak. — I jesteś pan stanowczy, odważny? — Tak sądzę! — Czy znalazłeś się pan kiedy w życiu wobec groźnego niebezpieczeństwa? — Nie, co prawda, nigdy dotąd. — Ale czy sądzisz pan, że w danej okoliczności zdobyłbyś się pan na szybką decyzję i zimną krew? — Wyobrażam sobie, że tak. — I mnie się zdaje, że tak. A tym więcej budzisz pan we mnie zaufania, że nie twierdzisz z pewnością, cobyś uczynił w okolicznościach, nieznanych ci dotychczas. Mam wrażenie, że co się tyczy osobistych warunków, jesteś pan właśnie takim człowiekiem, jakiego poszukuję. To przyjąwszy przejdźmy do następnego punktu. — Mianowicie? — Mów mi pan o chrząszczach. Spojrzałem na niego, myśląc, że żartuje — ale przeciwnie, przechylony przez biurko ciekawie, miał w oczach wyraz jakby obawy, jakby niepewności. — Lękam się, że pan zapewne nic nie wiesz o chrząszczach! — zawołał. Zacząłem mówić. Nie twierdzę, że powiedziałem coś nowego lub oryginalnego w tym przedmiocie, ale w krótkości i szkicowo dałem charakterystykę chrząszczów i pogląd na główniejsze odmiany, z uwzględnieniem niektórych okazów z moich własnych zbiorów i ze wzmianką o artykule „O chrząszczach grzebiących“, który drukowałem w „Dzienniku nauk entomologicznych“. — Nie może być! Zbieracz z pana? — wykrzyknął lord Linchmere. — Czy rzeczywiście dobrze zrozumiałem? Więc pan sam jesteś zbieraczem? — Oczy jego na samą myśl o tym zabłysły radością. — W takim razie z całego Londynu jesteś pan dla mnie najodpowiedniejszym człowiekiem. Wiedziałem, że przecież wpośród pięciu milionów musi się taki człowiek znajdować, ale w tym trudność, żeby go wyszukać. Szczęście mi posłużyło, skorom znalazł pana. Zadzwonił. Ukazał się lokaj. — Poproś lady Rossiter, żeby zechciała przyjść tutaj — rozkazał lord. Za chwilę lady weszła do pokoju. Była to mała kobieta w średnich latach, bardzo z twarzy podobna do lorda Linchmere, z tymi samymi ruchliwymi rysami i czarnymi, siwiejącymi włosami. Wyraz niepokoju i troski jednak, który zauważyłem na twarzy lorda, na jej twarzy akcentował się jeszcze wybitniej. Zdawało się, że jakieś wielkie strapienie cieniem swoim zmąciło pogodę jej twarzy. Obróciła się do mnie w chwili, gdy mnie lord Linchmere przedstawiał, i z przykrością zauważyłem przez pół zagojoną bliznę, długości dwóch cali, nad jej prawą brwią. Bliznę tę częściowo zakrywał opatrunek, mogłem jednakże rozpoznać, że to była poważna rana i jeszcze świeża. — Dr. Hamilton, Ewelino, jest dla naszych zamiarów najodpowiedniejszym człowiekiem — przemówił lord Linchmere. — Jest zbieraczem chrząszczy i pisywał artykuły o tym przedmiocie. — W istocie! — odpowiedziała lady Rossiter. W takim razie niewątpliwie musiał pan słyszeć o moim mężu. Ktokolwiek bądź wie cośkolwiek o chrząszczach, musiał słyszeć o Sir Tomaszu Rossiter. Po raz pierwszy maleńki promyczek światła padał na całą tę tajemniczą sprawę. Tu nareszcie odnajdywałem związek pomiędzy tymi ludźmi a chrząszczami. Sir Tomasz Rossiter! Ależ to była w tym przedmiocie pierwsza powaga świata! Całe życie poświęcił temu studium i obszerne dzieło o tym napisał. Śpiesznie zapewniłem jego żonę, że czytałem to dzieło i że wysoko je cenię. — Znasz pan osobiście mojego męża? — spytała. — Nie, nie miałem zaszczytu go poznać. — Ale go pan poznasz — rzekł lord Linchmere stanowczo. Dama stała przy biurku; położyła mu rękę na ramieniu. Każdy by poznał, gdy zbliżyły się ich twarze, że to brat i siostra. — Czy rzeczywiście gotów jesteś uczynić to Karolu? To szlachetnie z twojej strony, ale mnie lęk ogarnie. Głos jej zadrżał obawą. I lord wydał mi się równie wzruszony, choć usiłował ukryć swoje wzruszenie. — Tak, tak, moja droga; to już postanowione; to już ułożone; rzeczywiście, nie widzę innego sposobu. — Nie ma drogi wyjścia? — Nie, nie, Ewelino, ja ciebie nigdy nie opuszczę, nigdy. Wszystko pójdzie dobrze — i istotnie, wygląda to jak zrządzenie Opatrzności, że tak doskonałe narzędzie znalazło się w naszych rękach. Położenie moje stawało się kłopotliwe; czułem, że oboje w tej chwili zapomnieli o mojej obecności. Wkrótce jednakże lord Linchmere przypomniał sobie i moją osobę i umowę ze mną. — Doktorze Hamilton, potrzebuję, żebyś mi się pan zupełnie oddał do dyspozycji. Pragnę, byś pan odbył ze mną krótką podróż, żebyś był zawsze przy moim boku i żebyś się zobowiązał, nie pytając, spełniać, o co poproszę — wtedy nawet, gdyby się to panu na razie wydawało nierozsądne. — To bardzo wielkie wymaganie — odrzekłem. — Niestety, nie mogę się jaśniej tłumaczyć, sam bowiem przewidzieć nie umiem, jaki obrót weźmie sprawa. Jednakże jednego możesz pan być pewien: nie zażądam od pana niczego, co by nie było w zgodzie z sumieniem pańskim, i o tym jeszcze zapewnić pana mogę, że gdy rzecz dobiegnie końca, dumny pan będziesz, żeś rękę przyłożył do tak zacnego dzieła. — Jeśli się wszystko pomyślnie zakończy, — dorzuciła łady. — Tak jest; jeżeli koniec będzie pomyślny, — powtórzył lord. — A jakie będą warunki? — spytałem. — Dwadzieścia funtów dziennie. Zdziwiła mnie wysokość sumy i to moje zdziwienie odbiło mi się na twarzy. — Potrzebowałem, jak pan zauważyłeś, czytając ogłoszenie, rzadkiej kombinacji zalet — objaśnił lord Linchmere. — Kto ją posiada, ma prawo żądać odemnie wysokiego wynagrodzenia; zresztą nie ukrywałem przed panem, że obowiązki pańskie mogą być przykre, a nawet połączone z niebezpieczeństwem. Zresztą być może, że dzień albo dwa dni doprowadzą sprawę do końca. — Daj Boże! — westchnęła siostra. — A więc, doktorze Hamilton, czy mogę liczyć na pańską pomoc? — Niewątpliwie — odpowiedziałem. — Proszę mnie tylko o moich obowiązkach pouczyć. — Pierwszym obowiązkiem pańskim będzie powrócić teraz do domu. Spakuje pan, co panu potrzebne, gdyż wyjeżdżamy w odwiedziny na wieś. Wyruszamy razem ze stacji Paddington o 3.40 dziś po południu. — Czy daleko pojedziemy? — Aż do stacji Pangbourne. Niech mnie pan oczekuje przy kasie biletowej o 3.30. Będę już miał bilety. Do widzenia, doktorze Hamilton! Ale, ale, rad byłbym, gdybyś pan zabrał ze sobą dwie rzeczy, jeżeli je posiadasz, puszkę do zbierania owadów i kij, im grubszy i cięższy, tym lepszy. Możecie sobie wyobrazić, że miałem o czym myśleć, gdym wrócił do domu i pakował rzeczy. Cała ta fantastyczna sprawa układała się w mózgu moim, jak w kalejdoskopie, w najprzeróżniejsze kształty; z tuzin rozwiązań obmyśliłem, jedno od drugiego nieprawdopodobniejsze. A jednak czułem, że sama prawda musi być także nieprawdopodobną i dziwaczną. W końcu dałem pokój domysłom i zadowoliłem się dokładnym wykonaniem danych mi instrukcji. Z ręczną walizką w ręku, uzbrojony w puszkę do owadów i ciężką laskę, czekałem na stacji Paddington przy kasie biletowej, gdy wszedł lord Linchmere. Maleńki to był człowiek, drobny i wątły, teraz więcej jeszcze nerwowy w ruchach, niż był tego ranka. Miał na sobie długi płaszcz podróżny i zauważyłem, że wspiera się na ciężkim kiju z twardego drzewa. — Mam już bilety — rzekł, skierowując się na peron. — Oto i nasz pociąg. Zamówiłem osobny przedział, gdyż przez drogę chciałbym z panem o pewnych rzeczach pomówić. Ale właściwie to, o czym miał ze mną pomówić, mógł był zamknąć w jednym zdaniu — gdyż szło mu o to, bym zapamiętał, że jestem poto, by go osłaniać, i że pod żadnym pozorem nie powinienem go ani na chwilę opuszczać. Powtarzał mi to w kółko, w miarę jak podróż nasza dobiegała celu, a powtarzał tak uporczywie, że samo to świadczyło o silnym jego zdenerwowaniu. — Tak — rzekł w końcu, odpowiadając raczej na moje spojrzenie, niż na moje słowa — ja jestem silnie zdenerwowany, doktorze Hamilton. Byłem całe życie człowiekiem nieśmiałym, a ta nieśmiałość pochodzi z wątłości organizmu i zdrowia. Duch jednak silny jest we mnie i potrafię zdobyć się na stawienie czoła niebezpieczeństwu, przed którym cofnąłby się człowiek mniej nerwowy. To, co czynię teraz, czynię nie pod przymusem, jedynie z poczucia obowiązku, a jednak niewątpliwie narażam się strasznie. Jeżeli sprawa się nie powiedzie, będę miał pewne prawo do nazwy męczennika. Dosyć miałem tego odczytywania zagadek. Zapragnąłem skończyć z tym nareszcie. — Myślę, mylordzie, że lepiej byłoby, gdyby mi pan całkiem zaufał — odrzekłem. — Nie sposób dla mnie działać skutecznie, gdy sam nie wiem, o co chodzi, ani nawet dokąd jedziemy. — Ach, nie potrzeba taić, dokąd jedziemy, rzekł. — Jedziemy do Delamere Court, do rezydencji Sir Tomasza Rossiter, którego dzieło znasz pan dobrze. Co zaś do właściwego celu naszych odwiedzin, to w tym stadium sprawy nie wiem, czyby się zyskało, gdybym nawet pana całkowicie wtajemniczył. Mogę panu powiedzieć, że działamy — gdyż siostra moja, lady Rossiter, podziela moje zapatrywanie — w jednym celu zapobieżenia czemuś w rodzaju familijnego skandalu. Skoro zaś tak jest, zrozumiesz pan, że niechętnie daję wyjaśnienia, o ile nie są niezbędne. Co innego, doktorze Hamilton gdybym zasięgał pańskiej rady. Tymczasem ja tylko czynnej pomocy pańskiej potrzebuję i wskażę panu od czasu do czasu, jak mi jej pan najlepiej udzielić możesz. Cóż miałem odpowiedzieć? Fakt faktem, że człowiek biedny wiele znieść może za dwadzieścia funtów dziennej płacy. Niemniej czułem, że lord Linchmere nieładnie ze mną postępuje. Chciał mnie zamienić w bierne narzędzie — jako ten kij w swoim ręku. Wyobraziłem sobie jednakże, jak przy jego wrażliwości wstrętnym być dlań musi wszelki skandal — i zrozumiałem też, że nie obdarzy mnie całkowitym zaufaniem, chyba, że nie będzie miał innego wyjścia. Już więc tylko własnym oczom postanowiłem ufać, że mi tę tajemnicę odsłonią. Delamere Court leży o dobrych pięć angielskich mil od Pangbourne Station; tę przestrzeń przebywaliśmy otwartym powozikiem. Lord Linchmere przez cały ten czas siedział pogrążony w głębokim rozmyślaniu; przemówił dopiero przed samym dojazdem. — Może pan nie wiesz — rzeki — że podobnie, jak pan, i ja jestem lekarzem? — Nie, mylordzie, nie wiedziałem o tym. — Tak jest, w mojej młodości zdobyłem dyplom z medycyny, wtedy, gdy między mną a majoratem stało kilka jeszcze żywotów ludzkich i sprawa dziedzictwa bynajmniej pewną nie była. Nie przyszło do tego, bym z wiedzy mej praktycznie korzystał, ale mniemam, że to studium pożytecznie kształci człowieka. Nigdy nie żałowałem lat poświęconych nauce medycyny. Ale oto bramy Delamere Court. Dojechaliśmy do dwóch wysokich filarów, uwieńczonych herbowymi smokami, w pośrodku których brama otwierała wjazd do krętej alei. Ponad krzakami laurów i rododendronów ujrzałem długi dom o wielu łamanych dachach i szczytach, opleciony bluszczem, barwny miękkim, ciepłym tonem starej cegły. Z podziwem wpatrywałem się w tę piękną siedzibę pańską, gdy towarzysz mój nerwowo pociągnął mnie za rękaw. — Oto sir Tomasz — szepnął. — Proszę, mów pan o chrząszczach, mów pan wszystko, co wiesz. Wysoka, chuda postać, dziwnie kończasta i koścista, wyszła z poza płotu laurowych krzaków. W ręku trzymał łopatkę, na rękach miał grube ogrodnicze rękawice. Popielaty, szerokoskrzydlny kapelusz ocieniał twarz; twarz ta jednak wydała mi się niezmiernie surowa, przy źle zarośniętej brodzie i ostrych, nieregularnych rysach. Powozik stanął, a lord Linchmere wyskoczył. — Jak się masz, drogi Tomaszu! — powitał gospodarza serdecznie. Jednakże ta serdeczność nie znalazła jakoś oddźwięku. Pan domu spojrzał na mnie poprzez ramię szwagra i w ucho mi wpadły urywki zdań: „życzenie, którego nie ukrywam“... „nienawidzę obcych“... „nieproszone narzucanie się“... „rzecz nie do darowania“... Tu nastąpiło jakieś wyjaśnienie przyciszonym szeptem i obaj zbliżyli się do powoziku, w którym ja wciąż jeszcze siedziałem. — Doktorze Hamilton, pozwól pan, że pana przedstawię sir Tomaszowi Rossiter — przemówił lord Linchmere. — Zobaczycie panowie, że macie dużo wspólnych upodobań. Ukłoniłem się. Sir Tomasz stał, sztywny bardzo, patrząc na mnie surowo z pod szerokiego ronda kapelusza. — Lord Linchmere zapewnia mnie, że pan wiesz cośkolwiek o chrząszczach — przemówił. — I cóż pan wie o chrząszczach? — Wiem to, czego się nauczyłem z pańskiego dzieła, sir Tomaszu — odrzekłem. — Wymień mi pan nazwy lepiej znanych odmian skarabeuszy brytyjskich — rzekł. Nie spodziewałem się, że czeka mnie egzamin, na szczęście jednak nie byłem nieprzygotowany. Moje odpowiedzi zdawały mu się podobać, twarz mu się bowiem rozpogodziła. — Zdaje mi się, mój panie — rzekł — że z pewnym pożytkiem przeczytałeś moją książkę. Rzadko mi się zdarza spotkać kogoś, ktoby się w sposób inteligentny interesował tymi rzeczami. Ludzie znajdują czas na takie głupstwa, jak sport albo towarzyskie zabawy, a o chrząszczach nikt nie pomyśli. Mogę pana zapewnić, że większa część tych idiotów w tej części kraju nie wie nawet, że ja w ogóle książkę jaką napisałem, ja, który pierwszy opisałem właściwą funkcję elytry. Rad jestem, że pana widzę, i chętnie pokażę panu niektóre okazy, które pana zainteresują. Wsiadł do powoziku i podjechał z nami przed pałac, opowiadając po drodze obszernie o świeżych swych badaniach nad anatomią biedronki. Wspomniałem już, że sir Tomasz Rossiter nosił szeroki kapelusz, ściągnięty na czoło. Wchodząc do sieni, zdjął kapelusz. Zaraz też zauważyłem dziwny szczegół charakterystyczny, który ten kapelusz ukrywał. Czoło jego, wysokie z natury, wyższe jeszcze skutkiem wypadania włosów, znajdowało się w bezustannym ruchu. Jakieś nerwowe niedomaganie utrzymywało muskuły w bezustannym skurczu, powodując albo proste drganie, albo chwilami dziwny ruch obrotowy, czego dotąd nigdy nie widziałem. Było to uderzająco widoczne, gdy zwrócił się do nas, wszedłszy do swego pokoju, i tym dziwniej wyglądało, że stało w sprzeczności z wyrazistymi, spokojnymi oczyma, spoglądającymi poważnie z pod tego ruchomego, drgającego czoła. — Przykro mi — rzekł — że lady Rossiter niema w domu; pomogłaby mi ugościć panów. Ale, ale, Karolu, czy Ewelina mówiła, kiedy zamyśla powrócić? — Pragnęłaby jeszcze parę dni pozostać w mieście — odrzekł lord Linchmere. — Wiesz, jak to urastają towarzyskie obowiązki naszych pań, gdy przez czas dłuższy zasiedzą się na wsi. Moja siostra ma obecnie w Londynie sporo swych przyjaciół. — No naturalnie, jest panią swojej woli i nie chciałbym wpływać na zmianę jej projektów, ale rad będę, gdy wróci. Samotnie mi tu bardzo bez jej towarzystwa. — I ja to przypuszczałem i dlatego po części wpadłem dziś do ciebie. A ponieważ mój młody przyjaciel, doktor Hamilton, tak bardzo się przedmiotem twoich prac interesuje, więc pomyślałem, że nie weźmiesz mu za złe, jeśli ze mną się wybierze. — Prowadzę życie samotnika, panie doktorze, i wstręt mój do obcych ludzi wzrasta coraz bardziej — oświadczył gospodarz. — Nieraz sobie myślę, że moje nerwy nie są dziś tym, czym były dawniej. Za moich młodych lat wiele podróżowałem w pogoni za chrząszczami. Przebywałem w rozmaitych malarycznych i niezdrowych okolicach... To mi podkopało zdrowie. Jednakże brat coleopterysta, taki jak pan, jest mi zawsze miłym gościem i z radością pokażę panu moje zbiory — bez przesady mówiąc — chyba najpiękniejsze w Europie. Niewątpliwie mówił prawdę. Cały wielki dębem wykładany pokój umeblował rodzajem komód o płaskich szufladach, a w nich — porządnie sklasyfikowane, opatrzone napisami, znajdowały się chrząszcze z wszelkich kątów świata, czarne, brunatne, niebieskie, zielone i pstre. Raz po raz, przesuwając ręką nad nieskończonymi rzędami natkniętych na szpilki owadów, wybierał jakiś rzadki okaz, podawał mi go delikatnie i z czcią, jak rzadką relikwię i rozpowiadał o jego właściwościach, albo też o tym, jak i gdzie go zdobył. Znać było, że rzadko mu się trafia znaleźć sympatyzującego słuchacza; to też opowiadał i opowiadał, aż wieczór wiosenny przeszedł w mrok nocny, a dzwonek oznajmił, że czas się ubierać na obiad. Przez cały ten czas lord Linchmere nie przemówił ani słowa, stał tylko obok szwagra i, jak spostrzegłem, szybkimi ciekawymi spojrzeniami badał jego twarz. I własne jego rysy także zdradzały jakieś silne wzruszenie, lęk, współczucie, oczekiwanie; wszystko to wyczytywałem na jego twarzy. Pewien byłem, że lord Linchmere lęka się czegoś i że czegoś oczekuje; co by to jednakże być mogło, daremnie dociekałem. Wieczór przeszedł nie tylko spokojnie, ale i przyjemnie, i co do mnie, byłbym się czul zupełnie dobrze, gdyby nie to bezustanne uczucie naprężenia, które wyczuwałem w lordzie Linchmere. Co do gospodarza naszego, to zauważyłem, że zyskuje on przy bliższym poznaniu. Stale z uczuciem wspominał nieobecną żonę i małego synka, którego niedawno umieszczono w szkole. Dom bez nich, mówił, nie jest tym, czym był dawniej. Gdyby nie ulubiona naukowa praca, nie wiedziałby, jakby znieść te długie dni osamotnienia. Po obiedzie paliliśmy, gawędząc jeszcze czas jakiś w bilardowym pokoju, i ostatecznie powiedzieliśmy sobie wcześnie dobranoc. I wtedy to po raz pierwszy przeszło mi przez myśl podejrzenie, że lord Linchmere jest chyba wariatem. Po odejściu gospodarza przeszedł do mojej sypialni. — Doktorze — rzekł cicho i śpiesznie — przejdź pan do mnie! Musisz spędzić noc w mojej sypialni. — Nie rozumiem pana. Dlaczego? — Wolę się nie tłumaczyć. Ale to należy do pańskich zobowiązań. Mój pokój leży tuż obok; będziesz pan mógł wrócić do siebie, zanim rano wejdzie służący. — Ależ z jakiego powodu? — pytałem. — Ponieważ lękam się pozostać sam — odpowiedział. — Oto przyczyna, skoro koniecznie chcesz pan znać przyczynę. Było to czyste szaleństwo, ale argument dwudziestu funtów zwalczał opozycję. Poszedłem za nim do jego pokoju. — Dobrze — rzekłem — jednakże w tym łóżku jest tylko dla jednego miejsce. — To też jeden je tylko zajmie — odpowiedział. — A drugi? — Drugi musi czuwać. — Dlaczego? — podjąłem. — Zdawałoby się, że się pan obawia napaści. — Być może, że się obawiam. — Ależ w takim razie czemuż pan drzwi na klucz nie zamknie? — A może ja chcę właśnie narazić się na tę napaść. Coraz bardziej wyglądało mi to, jak postępowanie wariata. Jednakże nie było rady, trzeba się było poddać. Wzruszyłem ramionami i zasiadłem w fotelu obok pustego kominka. — A zatem każesz mi pan czuwać? — spytałem żałośnie. — Podzielimy noc. Jeżeli pan zechcesz czuwać do drugiej, ja będę czuwał przez resztę nocy. — Bardzo dobrze. Niech tak będzie. — Obudź mnie pan zatem o drugiej. — Owszem obudzę pana. — Nasłuchuj pan pilnie, a gdybyś posłyszał jakie odgłosy, zbudź mnie pan natychmiast — natychmiast, słyszy pan? — Może pan liczyć na mnie. — Usiłowałem mieć minę równie uroczystą jak on. — Tylko na miłość boską, nie zaśnij pan czasem — upomniał raz jeszcze i zdjąwszy tużurek, zawinął się w kołdrę i ułożył do snu. Smutne to było czuwanie, tym smutniejsze dla mnie, że zdawałem sobie sprawę, jak bardzo jest bezsensowne. Przypuściwszy, że przypadkiem jakimś lord Linchmere mógł mieć powód przypuszczać, że w domu szwagra grozi mu niebezpieczeństwo, to dlaczegóż nie zabezpieczyć się, dlaczego drzwi nie zamknąć na klucz? Nierozsądna była ta jego odpowiedź, że może pragnąć tego napadu. Dlaczego miał by tego pragnąć? I ktoby go chciał napadać? Jasnem jest, że lord Linchmere podlega jakiemuś chorobliwemu złudzeniu, a rezultat ten, że pod niedorzecznym pretekstem pozbawiono mnie spoczynku. Jednakże, jakkolwiek był niedorzeczny, postanowiłem dosłownie spełnić wszelkie jego zlecenia: zobowiązałem się przecież do tego. Siedziałem przeto przed pustym kominkiem i słuchałem, jak dźwięczny głos zegara wybija kwadranse i godziny gdzieś na korytarzu. Zdawało mi się, że końca nie ma to czuwanie. Z wyjątkiem głosu zegara, absolutna cisza panowała w wielkim domu. Mała lampka nocna stała tuż przy moim łokciu i rzucała krążek światła dokoła mego fotelu, ale kąty pokoju zalegał ciemny mrok. Na łóżku leżał lord Linchmere; oddychał spokojnie. Zazdrościłem mu tego spokojnego snu; raz po raz zapadały mi powieki, trzeźwiłem się jednak z poczucia obowiązku, zrywałem się, by nie zasnąć i w tym nierozsądnym czuwaniu wytrwać do końca. I wytrwałem. Z korytarza doleciał dźwięk zegara, bijącego drugą, a ja dotknąłem ręką ramienia śpiącego. Zerwał się natychmiast, z wyrazem wielkiego zaciekawienia w twarzy. — Czy słyszałeś pan co może? — Nie, proszę pana. Budzę, bo druga wybiła. — Bardzo dobrze. Teraz z kolei ja będę czuwał. Niech się pan kładzie. Nakryłem się kołdrą i wkrótce straciłem świadomość. Jako ostatnie wspomnienie przedsenne majaczył mi mały krążek światła lampy, drobna, skurczona postać i niespokojna twarz lorda Linchmere. Jak długo spałem, nie wiem; dość, że nagle zbudziło mnie energiczne szarpnięcie za rękaw. Pokój zalegały ciemności, ale zapach gorącego oleju wskazywał, że w tej chwili dopiero lampę zagaszono. — Prędko! Prędko! — posłyszałem szept lorda Linchmere nad uchem. Wyskoczyłem z łóżka, za ramię przez niego ciągnięty. — Tutaj! — szepnął, ciągnąc mnie w kąt pokoju. — Pst... słuchaj pan! W ciszy nocnej posłyszałem wyraźnie, że ktoś idzie korytarzem. Kroki to były skradające się, ciche, przerywane, jak kroki człowieka, który co chwila przystaje. Niekiedy przez pół minuty nie było żadnego odgłosu a potem znów dolatywał szmer suwania i skrzypienia, zwiastujący nam zbliżanie się czyjeś. Towarzysz mój drżał ze wzruszenia, ręka, którą ściskał mój rękaw, drgała, jak gałąź na wietrze. — Co to być może — szepnąłem. — To on! — Sir Tomasz? — Tak. — Czego on chce? — Cicho!... Nie czyń pan nic, dopóki pana nie wezwę. Zmiarkowałem teraz, że ktoś usiłuje drzwi otworzyć. Klamka leciuchno skrzypnęła i wnet ujrzałem cienką, słabo oświetloną szparę. Lampa świeciła gdzieś na korytarzu i to z głębi ciemności naszego pokoju pozwalało nam widzieć, co się dzieje. Szara szpara rozszerzała się i rozszerzała coraz to bardziej, stopniowo, powoli; wreszcie na jej tle dojrzałem zarys ciemnej postaci mężczyzny. Przysiadły i skurczony, przypominał sylwetę, tęgiego, garbatego karła. Wreszcie rozwarły się drzwi całkowicie i złowróżbna postać ukazała się w całości. W jednej chwili teraz skurczone ciało rozprostowało się, wyrosło w górę, jednym tygrysim, przyczajonym skokiem ciemna postać przebyła długość pokoju i... usłyszeliśmy trzy potężne uderzenia, wymierzone ciężkim jakimś przedmiotem w łóżko. Zdrętwiały z przerażenia, stałem, patrząc, bez ruchu. Nagle zbudził mnie krzyk towarzysza. Przez otwarte drzwi wpadło dosyć światła, bym mógł rozpoznać kontury rzeczy i ludzi. Otóż zobaczyłem, że mały lord Linchmere obu ramionami opasał z tyłu szwagra swojego za gardło, trzymając go dzielnie, jak mały myśliwski bullterier, który zęby utopił w szyi jelenia. Wysoki, kościsty mężczyzna rzucał się, zwijał, chcąc pochwycić napastnika; ale tamten, przyczepiony z tyłu, nie puszczał go, choć przestraszony krzyk jego wskazywał, jak nierównym czuł się w tej walce. Poskoczyłem na pomoc i we dwóch dopiero udało nam się powalić sir Tomasza na ziemię — choć zębami chwycił mnie za ramię. Przy całej mojej młodości i sile, rozpaczliwie przyszło mi walczyć, nim zdołaliśmy przezwyciężyć wściekły jego opór. Nareszcie udało nam się skrępować mu ręce sznurem od jego własnego szlafroka. Trzymałem mu nogi, a lord Linchmere usiłował zapalić lampę — gdy nagle posłyszeliśmy w korytarzu odgłos wielu kroków; to kamerdyner z dwoma lokajami, usłyszawszy nasze wołanie, wpadli do pokoju. Przy ich pomocy bez trudności już obezwładniliśmy naszego więźnia; z dzikim, nieprzytomnym spojrzeniem, tocząc pianę z ust, leżał teraz na podłodze. Dość było spojrzeć na twarz jego, by przekonać się, że to niebezpieczny furiat w ataku, krótki zaś, ciężki młot, leżący przy łóżku, mówił o jego morderczych zamiarach. — Nie używajcie gwałtu! — przestrzegł lord Linchmere, gdyśmy rzucającego się wciąż jeszcze dźwigali na nogi. — Po tym podnieceniu przyjdzie na niego faza osłupienia. Zdaje mi się nawet, że on już w ten stan przechodzi. W istocie, gwałtowne skurcze ustępowały, a głowa szaleńca opadła na piersi, jak gdyby snem zmorzona. Przeprowadziliśmy go przez korytarz i ułożyliśmy na własnym jego łóżku, gdzie ciężko dysząc, legł nieprzytomny. — Niechaj dwóch z was czuwa przy nim — rozkazał lord Linchmere. A teraz, doktorze Hamilton, jeżeli zechcesz pan przejść ze mną do mego pokoju, dam panu wyjaśnienie, z którym, z obawy przez skandalem, może za długo zwlekałem. Niech będzie, co ma być, nigdy pan nie będziesz miał powodu żałować, żeś wziął udział w tym, co się stało tej nocy. Można ten przypadek w kilku słowach wyjaśnić — ciągnął dalej, gdy pozostaliśmy sami. — Mój biedny szwagier, a najlepszy w świecie człowiek, mąż kochający, dobry ojciec, pochodzi jednakże z rodziny, silnie chorobą umysłową obciążonej. Nieraz już podlegał napadom szału morderczego — a to najboleśniejsze, że ma skłonność zwracać się wtedy przeciwko tym przede wszystkim, których najbardziej kocha. Celem uniknięcia tego niebezpieczeństwa wysłano synka do szkół; następnie rzucił się na moją siostrę — żonę swoją; uszła z życiem, ale raniona — jak to pan pewnie zauważył, widząc ją w Londynie. Pojmujesz pan, że on sam, gdy wróci stan normalny, nie wie o tym, co czynił w napadzie szału; wyśmiałby się z tego, ktoby mu powiedział, że może wyrządzić krzywdę tym, których kocha. Często to bywa, jak panu wiadomo, rysem charakterystycznym, takich właśnie chorych, że niepodobna ich przekonać o tym, że są chorzy. Leżało nam więc bardzo na sercu, by oddać go do zakładu, zanim krwią splami ręce; przedstawiało to jednak nieprzezwyciężone trudności. Samotnikiem jest z przyzwyczajenia i nigdy nie chciał widzieć doktora. Nadto, dla osiągnięcia naszego celu, było potrzebne, by lekarz nabrał przekonania, że to człowiek istotnie chory umysłowo; a przecież on poza tymi rzadkimi atakami szału zdrów jest na umyśle, tak jak pan i ja. Na szczęście jednak przed każdym atakiem pojawiają się u niego ostrzegawcze znaki, opatrznościowe sygnały niebezpieczeństwa, a gdy się ukażą, czuwamy i mamy się na baczności. Najgłówniejszym z nich, to te nerwowe skurcze czoła, które pan musiałeś zauważyć. Skoro to tylko wystąpiło, żona jego pod jakimś pozorem wyjechała do miasta i schroniła się w moim domu. Musiałem zatem przede wszystkim przekonać lekarza o umysłowej chorobie sir Tomasza. — Inaczej nie mógłbym go umieścić tam, gdzie nie będzie szkodliwy. Pierwsza trudność leżała w tym, jakimby sposobem sprowadzić lekarza do jego domu? Wziąłem pod uwagę jego zamiłowanie w chrząszczach i sympatie jego dla tych, którzy z nim ten zapał dzielą. Dlatego podałem moje ogłoszenie i na szczęście znalazłem w osobie pańskiej takiego właśnie człowieka, jakiego mi było potrzeba. Silnym ten towarzysz musiał być koniecznie, gdyż wiedziałem, że szaleństwa dowiedzie tylko napad morderczy, a przewidywałem, że ten napad skieruje się przeciwko mnie; w normalnym bowiem czasie mnie właśnie darzył serdecznym przywiązaniem. Resztę już pan zrozumiesz. Nie wiedziałem, że atak przyjdzie w nocy; przypuszczałem jednak, że to być może, gdyż ataki w tych wypadkach często przychodzą w godzinach wczesnych porannych. Ja sam jestem człowiekiem o silnej, nerwowej wrażliwości, ale nie wiedziałem, jakimby innym sposobem usunąć z życia siostry to straszne niebezpieczeństwo. Nie potrzebuję pytać, nieprawdaż, czy zechcesz pan podpisać lekarskie świadectwo dla domu zdrowia. — Naturalnie! Tylko, że do tego podpisu dwóch lekarzy potrzeba! — Zapomniałeś pan, że i ja także dyplom lekarski posiadam. Tam na stoliczku leży świadectwo gotowe; to też, jeżeli zechcesz je pan zaraz podpisać, będziemy mogli wywieźć pacjenta rano. * Category:Przygoda doktora Category:Przekłady z języka angielskiego Category:Teksty oryginalnie w języku angielskim Category:Public domain w Polsce